Pénitence
by Nelja
Summary: PWP sur Gin et Kira, un jour où Kira est déprimé et Gin d'humeur joueuse. Classé M pour relations sexuelles entre hommes, sadomasochisme et glauquitude générale. Légers spoilers tome 15.


_Gin Ichimaru et Kira Izuru ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo. Il vaut mieux avoir lu le tome 15 pour comprendre la fic (et profitez-en pour regarder la petite image de début de tome, ça ne fait pas de mal, nyark.) Il y a aussi quelques légers spoilers sur les tomes 16 et 20 (sur le passé de Kira)_

_Avertissements : Ce qui va suivre est un PWP yaoi, c'est-à-dire que cela comprend des descriptions de relations sexuelles entre hommes. Dans ce cas particulier, il y a aussi une bonne dose de sado-masochisme (on parle de Gin et Kira, hein) et de glauquitude générale. Ah, il y a aussi des indices de Kira/Momo à sens unique. Ceux qui ont quelque chose contre une partie de cette description (que ce soit l'homosexualité, le sado-masochisme ou le Kira/Momo) peuvent partir tout de suite._

_Et aussi : je suis consciente que Kira est __rarement_ glauque à ce point, en général il a l'air assez fréquentable, mais vu ce qu'on en voit quand il est dans sa cellule... je pense que vraiment il peut déprimer très fort et avoir des tendances autodestructrices fortes. Enfin, dans mon esprit ce n'est pas du OOC, c'est juste inhabituel, parce que je ne le prends pas dans un de ses meilleurs moments. ;-P

* * *

Kira a perdu deux hommes, aujourd'hui, dans une attaque de hollows qui aurait dû être de la routine. Il a l'impression que les hollows deviennent plus puissants, et aussi plus habiles, mieux organisés. Mais cela n'excuse rien à ses erreurs de tactique, au fait qu'il aurait dû être plus rapide, que c'étaient ses hommes et qu'il leur a fait défaut en tant que nouveau vice-capitaine de la troisième division.

C'est dans ces moments-là, où il est forcé d'affronter ses faiblesses, que lui reviennent toutes les ombres et toutes les tristesses de son passé. Sans pouvoir l'empêcher, il est envahi par le souvenir de la mort de ses parents qu'il n'a rien pu faire pour empêcher, par la conscience nette qu'Hinamori-san ne l'aimera jamais vraiment. Et surtout, à cela se rajoute un sentiment général d'inutilité qui le rend coupable d'exister, et qu'il ne réussit habituellement à chasser qu'en accomplissant ses devoirs de shinigami à la perfection.

Mais dès qu'il commet une erreur, ce sentiment revient plus fort, et il se demande vraiment, s'il ne peut même pas faire correctement ce qu'on attend de lui, en quoi mérite-t-il de vivre exactement, alors que des personnes qui valaient mieux que lui sont mortes ?

Et maintenant, il doit faire face à son capitaine pour lui rendre compte ce qui s'est passé, et cela le fait frissonner par avance. Parce que le capitaine Ichimaru est fort et admirable, Ichimaru et Aizen les ont sauvés quand ils étaient à l'académie ; mais le capitaine Ichimaru est aussi caustique et moqueur, il n'est pas _gentil_ comme l'était le capitaine Aizen, et Kira ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur de la façon dont il réagira quand il apprendra que sa confiance a été mal placée.

"Tiens, salut, Izuru !" Ichimaru est apparu auprès de lui sans qu'il le remarque, l'air aussi à son aise que d'habitude.

"Capitaine." répond Kira d'une voix qu'il ne peut empêcher de trembler. "Je suis venu vous faire mon rapport sur la mission d'aujourd'hui." Il lui faut raconter ce qui s'est passé, avec des mots neutres, parce qu'il ne peut se permettre de dire à quel point il se sent coupable de ce qui s'est passé. Sauf à la fin, où il laisse échapper un "Je vous prie de me sanctionner comme je le mérite."

Là, le capitaine Aizen lui aurait posé une main rassurante sur la tête et lui aurait dit doucement que ses remords l'ont suffisamment puni, et cela aurait laissé Kira quelque part entre le soulagement et la frustration, plongé dans le regret de n'avoir pas été digne de son siège au sein de la cinquième division.

Le capitaine Ichimaru, lui, a un large sourire. Kira pourrait juger que c'est déplacé, car après tout des hommes sont morts ; mais il se sent trop vulnérable et fautif, et ce sourire le fait frissonner.

"En effet, tu mérites une punition."

"Oui, capitaine." et c'est presque une bonne nouvelle, parce que cela lui donnera l'impression de se racheter un peu. En même temps ça ne change rien au fait que des hommes sont morts par sa faute.

"Alors ?" demande Ichimaru. "Quelle sanction crois-tu appropriée ?"

Ce n'est pas à lui de décider, et le capitaine Ichimaru ne devrait pas lui poser de telles questions, parce que des images de sang et de mort lui traversent l'esprit. Même s'il sait que ce n'est pas normal, c'est toujours ce qu'il souhaitera pour lui, parce que vraiment, il ne devrait pas exister si c'est pour décevoir tout le monde, et il ne sait pas quelle autre punition serait suffisante pour lui.

Il devrait cesser de frissonner, il devrait répondre, mais la question en apparence banale du capitaine Ichimaru lui fait oublier toutes les sanctions usuelles et réglementaires de sa division, ne le laissant que murmurer un "Je ne sais pas, capitaine."

"Oh." Dans cette onomatopée du capitaine Ichimaru, il y a un océan de nuances que Kira ne peut pas vraiment percevoir, mais rien que ce qu'il y sent, du mépris, et aussi un certain amusement, lui fait se sentir faible sur ses jambes et se dire que décidément, il n'est capable de rien.

Puis le sourire du capitaine Ichimaru devient plus large encore, juste avant qu'il ne s'approche dangereusement de Kira, sa bouche contre son oreille, pour lui murmurer sur le ton de la tentation : "Si tu me laissais faire, je pourrais te faire tellement souffrir que tu serais largement puni pour tes fautes, et au-delà."

Kira se sent soudain très bizarre, toujours aussi tremblant qu'il l'est depuis le début, mais de façon différente, la peur et la honte étant rejointes par un désir vague et inexprimable.

"Alors ?" poursuit le capitaine Ichimaru. "Veux-tu être puni, Izuru ? Veux-tu découvrir à quel point la douleur peut te racheter ?" Puis, sur un ton tellement plein de promesses qu'il en serait presque indécent. "Veux-tu que je te sauve ?"

Et en cet instant, c'est ce que Kira souhaite le plus au monde, être libéré de sa culpabilité par son capitaine de cette façon, parce que déjà la proximité de leurs corps lui fait mal, la bouche contre son oreille lui donne l'impression qu'Ichimaru va le mordre et le dévorer, et il en ressent un trouble qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer et qui pourrait, peut-être, lui faire oublier le reste. "Oui, capitaine. S'il vous plait."

"Il faudra être à moi." murmure le capitaine Ichimaru comme un dernier avertissement. Kira hoche la tête, et l'idée lui vient que c'est déjà le cas, même s'il ne sait pas si c'est depuis qu'il est devenu vice-capitaine de la troisième division ou depuis que son capitaine lui a promis de le faire souffrir.

Le capitaine Ichimaru pose les mains sur ses épaules, et d'une légère pression Kira tombe à genoux, parce que vraiment, il n'y a rien de plus simple et naturel pour lui. Puis son capitaine s'installe en face de lui, ses mains longues et fines remontent le long de sa gorge, caressant doucement sa pomme d'Adam. Cela semble étrange et déplacé, du moins avant qu'il ne commence à serrer, et là Kira comprend qu'il ne lui est jamais rien arrivé de meilleur. Parce que la douleur causée par les doigts de son capitaine sur sa gorge est intense, parce que la pression lui coupe la circulation et lui met des étoiles dans la tête et sur le visage, puis la manque d'air lui rend le corps douloureux et faible, il a l'impression qu'il va mourir comme il le mérite, et il se dit qu'il ne peut pas avoir fait le mauvais choix de toute façon, même si Ichimaru le tue - surtout s'il le tue. Et déjà la tête commence à lui tourner alors que son capitaine lui murmure que sa gorge est si mince, si fragile, et tellement agréable à serrer.

Mais malheureusement, il le relâche avant qu'il soit trop tard. Ou peut-être heureusement, car si Kira était mort il ne pourrait pas se tordre par terre en essayant de récupérer du manque d'oxygène, il ne pourrait pas ressentir les bleus qu'ont laissé les doigts d'Ichimaru à la base de son cou, et il ne connaîtrait pas cette brûlure qui est en train de se répandre dans son dos et dans tout son corps, qui est à la fois une douleur intense et un plaisir incompréhensible.

"S'il vous plait... s'il vous plait !" dit-il d'une voix cassée dès que sa gorge lui obéit à nouveau. Il voudrait lui demander de recommencer, mais il n'ose pas finir sa phrase.

Il est en train de reconnaître cette sensation, du moins en partie, et il rougit de gêne, parce qu'il est excité comme il ne l'a jamais été. Il n'a pas ressenti cela depuis longtemps. Quand il était à l'Académie, il lui arrivait de se masturber, en pensant à d'autres filles - parce que vraiment, Hinamori-san qui est si innocente n'avait pas sa place là-dedans - mais cela le laissait toujours honteux et dégoûté, et cela fait si longtemps...

Maintenant, il devrait être mort de honte à nouveau à l'idée que son supérieur hiérarchique va forcément s'apercevoir de quelque chose. Et pourtant il ne peut empêcher ses joues de rougir, il ne peut retenir des halètements de plaisir, parce que ce qu'il ressent est délicieux. Ce n'était pas pareil à l'Académie, jamais ce n'était aussi bon, jamais son corps ne lui avait fait aussi mal.

Son expression doit vraiment être transparente. Le capitaine Ichimaru se penche vers lui d'un air amusé, et alors que Kira ferme les yeux en priant pour que ses mains se referment à nouveau sur sa gorge, à la place elles s'aventurent dans les plis de son kimono, constatant son érection ; Kira gémit, attendant d'être jugé. "Pardon..." murmure-t-il, écrasé de honte, à peine conscient de ce qu'il dit, "pardon capitaine, je suis désolé, pardonnez-moi..."

"Eh bien, eh bien..." dit Ichimaru avec un sourire carnassier. "Tu as des réactions intéressantes, Izuru."

Kira s'attendait à du dégoût, et il est transporté par cette moquerie qui est cruelle, excitante et merveilleuse, et surtout qui signifie que le capitaine Ichimaru n'a pas l'intention de s'arrêter maintenant, ce qui serait horrible, parce que Kira veut encore être blessé.

Justement, son capitaine lui murmure. "Revenons où nous en étions. Tu veux encore souffrir ? C'est ainsi que tu seras pardonné, n'est-ce pas..."

"Oui..." gémit-il, "oh oui..." et sa voix est presque un geignement, mais elle ne veut pas sortir autrement. Le capitaine Ichimaru ricane doucement, et installe Kira sur le dos, les bras en croix, et ouvre son kimono avant de se placer au-dessus de lui pour le couvrir de son ombre redoutable et fascinante. Puis il se saisit de Shinsô, et Kira s'émerveille de cette lame, belle et brillante, qui bientôt va transpercer sa peau.

La douleur sur sa poitrine est tranchante et aiguë, elle est presque intolérable et elle en devient d'autant plus délicieuse. Kira garde les yeux ouverts. La lame de Shinsô était déjà belle tout à l'heure, mais ce n'était rien à côté de maintenant qu'elle est couverte de son sang. La souffrance ne s'atténue pas, elle devient plus cruelle encore alors qu'Ichimaru joue avec sa blessure. Puis son capitaine se penche sur lui et boit, et c'est comme si les fautes de Kira, et ses erreurs et tout ce qu'il a fait de mal depuis sa naissance coulaient avec son sang, comme si Ichimaru les aspirait avec sa bouche ensanglantée, comme si la douleur le purifiait. Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi à sa place, aussi digne d'exister, qu'en train de souffrir sous le zampakuto, les longues mains et les lèvres fines de son capitaine. La coupure est rejointe par une autre, puis une troisième, et chaque fois il se cambre, et il doit se retenir de crier de douleur et de plaisir.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a plus honte. Même si le capitaine Ichimaru a vu et accepté qu'il est un pervers et qu'il tire de ses blessures une tout autre joie que celle de la rédemption, il essaie de toutes ses forces de faire comme si de rien n'était - et en particulier, il ne se touchera pas, il ne demandera rien au capitaine Ichimaru, alors même son désir devient tellement obsédant que même la douleur se brouille. Et quand il laisse échapper malgré lui des gémissements parce que le capitaine Ichimaru est penché sur lui et que certains frottements le font mourir, cela se termine toujours en des "Pardon." ou "Excusez-moi." étranglés. Mais alors Ichimaru fait à nouveau couler son sang, et le pardon vient.

Quand le capitaine Ichimaru le retourne sans douceur sur le ventre, les blessures de Kira s'enflamment à nouveau. Il attend avec impatience d'autres coupures, mais ce qui se passe est encore bien meilleur. Le capitaine Ichimaru finit en quelques instants de le déshabiller, puis, sans prévenir, il entre en lui sans aucune préparation, avec pour seul lubrifiant le sang qui coule des blessures de Kira. Et l'idée en est fascinante, tellement que malgré la douleur déchirante il oublie de hurler, et s'habitue aux lents mouvements de va-et-vient qui l'amènent vite au bord de l'orgasme. Il éprouve une confuse reconnaissance envers le capitaine Ichimaru, car il n'est plus le seul à prendre du plaisir à ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, et sa honte disparait. La douleur qu'il ressent est merveilleuse, le plaisir aussi, et il a l'impression que peut-être, son capitaine est vraiment en train de le sauver.

Jusqu'à ce que, ralentissant un peu, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de ses épaules d'une délicieuse façon, il lui murmure à l'oreille, d'une voix insidieuse. "A ton avis, Izuru, que penserait Hinamori-kun, si elle te voyait ainsi ?"

C'est la dernière chose à laquelle il veut penser en ce moment, parce qu'Hinamori-san est pure, elle n'a rien à voir avec ce genre de choses, alors pourquoi l'idée augmente-t-elle encore son excitation au point de le rendre fou ?

"Elle te détesterait. Elle pleurerait, probablement." continue Ichimaru. "Elle ne comprendrait pas. Ou bien..."

La honte revient, plus intense que jamais, et pour la première fois depuis le début, Kira supplie en pleurant son capitaine de s'arrêter, de se taire, de ne pas impliquer Hinamori-san. Mais après tout, il a accepté de souffrir autant qu'il le fallait. Aussi, il n'est pas surpris quand Ichimaru impitoyable ne tient aucun compte de ses plaintes, et lui suggère avec des mots crus qu'Hinamori-san serait peut-être bien jalouse. Après tout, n'a-t-elle pas toujours eu des sentiments troubles pour son propre capitaine ? Ces images blessent Kira en plein coeur, et il souffre bien plus encore que quand le capitaine Ichimaru était en train de découper sa chair.

Pourtant son désir, au lieu de s'éteindre au récit de ces horreurs, s'enflamme encore, parce qu'il est répugnant, vraiment, comme Ichimaru le lui murmure à l'oreille. Il croyait au début que son capitaine était en train de salir Hinamori-san, mais ses réactions prouvent que c'est en lui qu'est cette corruption. Ca y a toujours été, et son capitaine est en train de crever cet abcès par ses insultes et par la douleur qu'il lui inflige, et peut-être Kira avait-il besoin de ça, autant que de saigner, même si ça fait plus mal. Ichimaru est le seul à comprendre tout ce qu'il y a de mauvais en lui, et à accepter de le punir pour ça, de le faire souffrir autant qu'il le faudra, et Kira comprend à ce moment qu'il ne veut plus jamais être séparé de son capitaine.

Encore quelques coups de reins et Kira jouit avec une intensité qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible, en hurlant, avec dans la tête un mélange confus d'Hinamori et du capitaine Ichimaru. Quelques-uns de plus, et son capitaine atteint lui-même l'orgasme, puis le laisse s'effondrer par terre, tremblant, dans une flaque de sang.

Après quelques instants délicieux pendant lesquels il ne peut plus penser à rien, l'esprit de Kira est forcé de revenir à ceux qui sont morts, et à Hinamori-san. Il se sentirait mal et dégoûté de lui-même si ses blessures n'étaient pas encore en train de le brûler, de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que le plaisir s'estompe, comme un feu purificateur qui lui accorde la paix. Il lève alors le visage et regarde avec des yeux implorants son capitaine qui semble déjà calme et présentable comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il y a une heure seulement, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il existe des choses pareilles. Il n'aurait jamais pu commencer à penser de cette façon au capitaine Ichimaru. C'est comme si son monde venait de changer, et cela lui fait un peu peur.

"J'ai bien compris ton rapport, Izuru." lui dit Ichimaru comme si rien ne s'était passé. "Tu peux te rhabiller et disposer."

Mais il y a une question, en cet instant, qui compte plus que toutes les autres. Kira trouve enfin les mots qu'il cherchait, suppliants. "Pourrons-nous recommencer, capitaine ?"

"Bien sûr, Izuru." La réponse d'Ichimaru est calme et irrévocable comme une porte qui se ferme doucement. "Autant que ce sera nécessaire."


End file.
